


What happens in Paris.

by Irishfire



Series: What Happens in Paris. [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: California, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/F/F, I have no regrets...., Jaina is innocent...sorta., Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Paris (City), Paris....thats the eventual plot!, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Romance, Skeletons In The Closet, Slow Burn, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sylvanas is a porn star..., Threesome - F/F/F, Tyrande what a bitch, Useless Lesbians, alternative universe, dramatic lesbian, it’s 2am currently ..., no one dies, that explains a lot ..., these tags are a mess ...., this isnt a fifty shades..dont worry., yay!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfire/pseuds/Irishfire
Summary: Sylvanas is a highly ranked Pornstar, the best in the tags available to her. Starting to tire of her career in her alone time, she runs into Jaina Proudmoore in a hotel lobby. They both start to fall dangerously to new levels for Sylvanas. And things start to progress to a stage where Sylvanas and Jaina never thought they would reach. Will they stop till its over?
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Anduin Wrynn, Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner, Liadrin/ Sylvanas Windrunner, Lor'themar Theron/Sylvanas Windrunner, Sylvanas windrunner/valeera sanguinar/liadrin, Tyrande Whisperwind/Sylvanas Windrunner, sylvaina - Relationship
Series: What Happens in Paris. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617472
Comments: 31
Kudos: 72





	1. California

_California._

“CUT! YES! WHAT A SHOT!”

The director grinned as Sylvanas pulled away, smirking, from Liadrin coming down from one of the most powerful orgasms she had ever had. Sylvanas licked her lips clean and wiped the corner of her mouth with her fingertips mockingly, lowering her gaze to the puddle between Liadrin’s legs. It only inflated her ego. She patted Liadrin gently on her knees and removed herself from the bed, standing and walking so nimbly over to her assistant who had a robe ready and waiting for her. She strolled so easily over to the playback screens while tightening her belt, peering over the strong shoulders of Lorthremar at the roll back of her scenes.

“I like that shot; I think that’s a good angle of my ass if I don’t say so myself.” She smirked, her fangs flashing in the screen light.

Liadrin padded over, her legs shaking still with aftershocks. She leaned into Sylvanas, pressing her chin onto her shoulder. Her eyes glazed as Sylvanas looked over to her, “You are a quivering wreck in that shot. What a hot mess!” Sylvanas chuckled, twisting a finger around a curl of Liadrin’s hair.

Liadrin elbowed her in the ribs, a twisted smile on her face and a playful eyeroll up at Sylvanas, “Yeah well if someone wasn’t so skilled with their tongue and fingers……” She threw Sylvanas a knowing look before flicking her heavy red curls over her shoulder, Sylvanas quickly and playfully spanked her cute ass. Liadrin yelped and gave Sylvanas a rude finger and smiled before sashaying off.

Sylvanas’s eyes lingered on the swaying of Liadrin’s curved hips, Elves weren’t often curvy and Sylvanas wasn’t particular with who she fucked with in her scenes, but she did have a thing for female curves and red heads. Liadrin was quite the submissive it seemed. She loved a good sub. Especially if it paid as well as it did. She always knew Liadrin would find pleasure in doing business with her.

Sylvanas sat down with her bottle of water, thanking the assistant before they scampered off, she hummed as she watched the playback. She demanded that as a highly paid and very sought after Pornstar that she has a hand in the editing. She liked to have her partner’s faces and tattoos etc blurred out for her protection and theirs too. She knew the media were hungry for any gossip on her, she refused to give it to them. Her private life was an absolute mystery, and she liked to keep it that way. The internet saw as much of her physically in every way possible.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see her assistant, Nathanos lingering around like a lost puppy. Down casting his eyes to the ground, searching almost as if he had lost something. She scoffed and her editor, Lorthremar, gave a hearty chuckle after looking over his shoulder at the sorry son of a bitch. “He does love to cling to you like a wet newspaper, doesn’t he?” He remarked dryly as he focused on the heavy blurring of every single frame.

“How come you won’t let me follow you around like that?” He jabbed at her, his good eye sparkling with amusement.

Sylvanas shot Lorthremar a warning look, sighed, irritated and pushed herself up from the chair, “He needs a boyfriend I swear to God.” She rubbed Lorthremar’s shoulders, pushing salt into Nathanos’s open wound, “Send me the edit when you are done. Oh, and add that last shot. Liadrin’s boobs look ah-ma-zinggggg! And as for you, You’re the only male I’d consider fucking for fun! Plus, you aren’t as clingy. Oh well.”

Lorthremar watched Sylvanas wink in her reflection on the computer screens.

“Most fun I ever had! What other elf gets to watch the best porn repeatedly?” he laughed a cheap laugh, Sylvanas smacked him around the ears, grinning she walked back to Nathanos. Lorthremar shook his head and buried himself in the heavy editing.

Sylvanas sat in the back of her uber, scrolling through her Instagram while Nathanos rang off everything she had to do today, clearly uninterested in anything he had to say. She knew her schedule like the back of her hand, the only reason she kept him around was because he was just always there. A career in porn meant she was always in the arms of someone, but she had never felt more alone to be honest. She had a good hundred thousand likes, notifications coming out of her ears as her phone kept buzzing and pinging with every pervy compliment on the pictures she had just posted teasing her new video. She grimaced as she scrolled through the comments, god was she sick of the peach emoji! And don’t even get her started on the water drops emoji! She sighed heavily and leaned back into her chair kicking her feet up to rest on the chair opposite her. Sex may have been her career, and she was damned good at it, but it was less than enjoyable.

She was in no mood to attend an award show in LA. She just wanted to be back in her hotel with a tub of Ben n Jerry’s and trash reality shows on tv. She knew her trainer sister would kick her ass for the ice cream though. She couldn’t be assed with the final dress fitting and the fussing over her hair and face. Yes, the awards were the most important in her career, it was like the Oscars but for porn! And yes, she was up for 10 awards in 10 categories, but it still did nothing for her. Did anything but tickle her pickle.

She looked up from her Iphone and handed it to Nathanos dramatically, “Deal with this.” She sighed as the car pulled up to her hotel and the lights flashing as she walked in were blinding but she kept her poker face that she had learned the hard way and stared at the gleaming stairs. Rolling her eyes as she entered the foyer with Nathanos swatting the paparazzi away behind her. Sylvanas scoffed rudely, snobbishly and inspected her manicure while walking to the lift. Before she could even have Nathanos press the button for her, two humans stumbled out in a fit of giggles. Sylvanas stepped back a little alarmed at the crumpled mess in front of her.

Gazing down at the female in particular, blushing back up at her from under the thick black rims of her glasses, her mouth a pretty blush pink. Her dolly lips full and plush formed an ‘oh’. She had her golden blonde hair up in a messy bun, a small streak of silver fell in front of her face. She huffed it into the air and quickly tucked it behind her ear. But it was rebellious. Sylvanas leaned against the wall and folded her arms, looking disapprovingly at them both. The male still chuckling nervously and helping the leggy blonde scramble to her feet. Shame really, Sylvanas thought, she was admiring her ass in the tight skinny jeans she wore.

She tilted her head to the side eyeing the blonde up and down, she had curves in all the right places. Hips that Sylvanas wanted to grip and dig her fingers into, full breasts beneath the small strappy tank top she just wanted to bury her face into and nuzzle. Catching the fragil, scarlet lacy strap of her bra made Sylvanas bite her lip. Her complexion was flawless like porcelain or alabaster stone. Sylvanas met the bright blue eyes and suddenly was lost for words, she could swim in those eyes.

Sylvanas pushed her tortoise shell glasses up from halfway down her nose, watching the fit blonde looking up at her suddenly, she watched the blonde tilt her head to the side. Sylvanas felt a little uncomfortable at the blonde’s narrowing stare. As If she were being judged. Sylvanas hummed and bent down to come eye level with the blonde and gently tucked a strand of that silver streak that had fallen so helplessly in front of her face. The blonde cleared her throat nervously as the male grasped her under her arms and pulled her up to her feet. Sylvanas grinned as she pushed herself up and straightened, the blonde leant against the male for comfort she noticed. Unsure of weather they were a thing or not. He looked very protective of her. She, deep down, sort of hoped they were not a thing. This blonde looked interesting. But then, her career didn’t leave much lee-way room for relationships. That was a sudden stab of ice to the chest. Sylvanas could smell the strong scent of sea salt and coffee from the blonde and it was more than enticing.

She felt a sudden pang of jealousy In her stomach in that moment. The male hand his hand on the small of the blonde girls back, and Sylvanas wondered what surprises lay on the surface of that soft flesh. Envious that it was his hand and not hers. She brushed past the blonde, purposely bumping into her and she roughly pushed the male out of the way. He fell into the welcomed armchair of the hotel lobby.

“Ooofff!”

Sylvanas scoffed and turned her attention to the fit blonde, a wicked gleam in her grey eyes, “Sylvanas.” She extended her open hand. She watched the blonde’s eyes fall and stare at the hand before hesitantly reaching out and clasping it with her own warm hand.

A firm handshake always intrigued Sylvanas, “Jaina.” The blonde girl smiled warmly.

That smile was captivating. In that moment she wondered how innocent this girl was. And how she could destroy her at the same time. Sylvanas’s cat eyes slid to the male now raising an eyebrow in their direction, she half laughed, and half hummed, “What a pretty name. However, your boyfriend is waiting for you. Until next time Jaina.” Sylvanas purposely let her hand linger in Jaina’s before withdrawing and intentionally brushing her own shoulder into Jaina’s while passing her. Sylvanas always liked to leave her mark one way or another.

“Oh! Anduin—He –aint….my boyfriend….” Jaina breathed as she caught the soft brush of Sylvanas’s shoulder.

Sylvanas peered over her shoulder and shot Jaina a glint of a cheeky fang and a wink of the eye as she disappeared into the lift and the doors slid tightly shut.

“Do you know who that was Jaina? She definitely as a thing for you!” Anduin almost practically squealed in every gay way possible.

Jaina shook her head quickly and rolled her eyes, “No, no idea who she is to be honest. She does not have the hots for me! Why do you assume every hot elf as the hots for me?” She pulled Anduin out of the chair, “Now come on we only have 2 hours to explore California before I have to cover these awards!”

“So, you admit it! You think she’s hot?” He grinned down at her, his blonde hair billowing in the soft breeze. “Don’t you think it’s just slightly weird you have been sent to cover the Azeroth Pornhub awards? I mean, no offence, you’re a girl next door character.” he chuckled, playfully linking her arm in his. “And for all you know that could have been one of the stars! There was a hell of a lot of sexual tension just oozing from you two!”

She back handed his arm lightly, “I am not! I—I ---I can do…. naughty stuff. I’m not _that_ innocent. Besides, there was no sexual tension.” She snorted gracefully, blushed and pouted, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Jaina, Darlin’ you’re as innocent as a delicate flower. Too innocent really if you ask me. And to be frank, you just need to get fucked already. It’s been 4 years since you and _he_ broke it off.”

Sylvanas stepped out onto the red carpet, her long white blonde hair worn poker straight, pushed slickly back behind one ear, adorned and kept in place with jewelled clips to frame her face. Delicate earrings graced her ears. Her figure hugged in every curve and glittered in every direction by a little long black dress that pooled at her feet. She finished the look off with a classic black and blood red Louis Vuittons. She posed for the sea of flashing lights, she both loved and hated the lime light. But she loved to give the cameras what they lusted after. Her.

  
“Sylvanas!”

“When is your next video out?”

“Sylvanas! In this direction!”

“Sylvanas! Why do you never show your partner’s faces in your videos?”

“Sylvanas!”

She turned and blew them a kiss from over her shoulder and waved elegantly as she crossed the red carpet and into the awards building. The crowds were heavy, and she sighed as she walked to the table with rows upon rows of champagne built up into pretty pyramids. She gladly lifted a flute to her lips, feeling the tangy fizz pop along her tongue. She popped a chocolate covered strawberry into her mouth, knowing Alleria would pound her ass at the gym the following morning. She scanned the crowds blankly, she huffed at the fact half of the women in this ceremony she had slept with for the camera. Tapping the flute glass absently with her nails. She didn’t know what she was looking for in this crowd. But she couldn’t shrug off the ghost that haunted her, the smell of sea salt air and rich coffee from under her nose.

As Sylvanas turned she bumped into someone, her champagne swishing and swaying over the rim of the glass that she just about managed to loosely steady in her hand. A long eyebrow raised at the scent of roasted coffee, the smell of hazel nuts drifting in the air, amid the fumble she felt a warm body somehow land in her arms, her hand still clutching onto the glass. She looked down to see the blonde with the silver streak staring, wide eyed, back up at her.

“Jaina….”


	2. A Hot Mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I am still alive. I know I have been quiet on all fan fics at the moment, just a lot of stuff is happening that I want to keep private.  
> I had this idea floating around a little and actually got the time to sit down and write.
> 
> I hope to be more active when I know what's happening in the background...
> 
> Irishfire  
> <3

_California_

“Jaina….” Sylvanas said while she blinked in shock. What was something that appeared so innocent doing in a seedy award show like this!?

Jaina clung onto Sylvanas’s strong arms for support, a strong dusting of blush spread across her cheeks as she stared, open mouthed, up into the grey eyes that consumed her. Sylvanas was warm under her touch. Her skin so silky smooth Jaina felt her thumb absently tracing every pore of the smooth surface. Sylvanas felt her slight stroke of her thumb over her arm and her breath hitched in her throat, she cursed herself in that moment for wearing a sleeveless gown. Sylvanas swallowed at the starry eyes staring back up at her, sparking up her darkest night inside of her.

The sight of a red headed elf from the corner of Sylvanas’s eye caught her attention. Now keenly aware of where she was, she dropped her hands from around Jaina to her side as if she had been burned. Catching the inquisitive eye of Liadrin. Sylvanas almost felt guilty. She eyed Jaina wearily as the male from earlier bounced over shouting after Jaina. Sylvanas folded her arms in front of her and straightened. Clearing her throat, she tried not to grin at Jaina’s evident flush of colour in her cheeks. Sylvanas covered a smirk with her hand as Jaina rolled her eyes at the blonde male.

Sylvanas couldn’t help but let her eyes travel up and down Jaina. She was dressed in a long, royal blue gown that flowed out from the knee. It clung to every curve in all the right places, she stilled herself from wondering what lay beneath the satin material. Her hand flexed behind her back at the sight of that peachy ass. The gown may have been plain, but it did wonders for Jaina’s alabaster skin. She felt an instant bubble of envy stir in her chest at the blonde male’s arm swinging around Jaina’s waist that had just been in her arms. The ghost haunting her in the form of Jaina’s scent under her nose.

“Jaina! Finally! “Anduin rasped, bending slightly to catch his breath and show Jaina how exhausted he already was. He followed Jaina’s line of sight, she hadn’t taken her eyes from Sylvanas. “Oh! Hot -sassy-elf lady!”

Sylvanas grunted at the remark, eying him up curiously. He really was beautiful and if she swung the other way she’d have been slightly interested. He was suited and booted to every inch of himself. Lion head cufflinks gracing his arms. He had his long blonde hair scooped back into a very slick ponytail, tied up with a delicate ribbon. He certainly scrubbed up well and for a moment he reminded Sylvanas of a lion, she pursed her lips together and hummed, “Lion boy.” He didn’t buckle under her penetrating and judgemental gaze, at least, she could respect that. This one would be harder to play with. A deeper part of her wanted to find out more about his relationship with Jaina, garnering her protective side that was kept sedated with sex, she met his gaze and held it.

Anduin raised an eyebrow at her sarcastic toned edge to her voice, almost a bristle “Sorry but I need to borrow Jaina for a moment.”

Sylvanas shrugged effortlessly, waving a hand to him in a if-you-please motion. She caught Jaina’s eye as she turned away, Sylvanas winked at Jaina and sashayed away, grinning at the lion boy’s murmuring about how Jaina ran into her again as she made her way over to her recently favourite red head. Snaking her hand up the slit in her gown Sylvanas grinned as she felt Liadrin stiffen and then melt as a nail lightly traced under the thin line of her underwear, along her bikini line that was freshly waxed. Sylvanas could easily tell.

Liadrin spun in into Sylvanas, “I thought you didn’t mix business with pleasure.” Liadrin grinned up at Sylvanas, her heavily painted eyelashes fluttering as her smirk spread across her lips. Sylvanas took the glass of Champagne offered to her and sipped gladly. Was it such a crime to have a good time by some harmless flirting? Guilty as charged she was indeed.

Sylvanas shrugged and withdrew her hand and tucked a stray wavy lock of hair behind Liadrin’s ear. “These award shows bore me; I have to find amusement somewhere. In someone.” She said lightly, her eyes carefully scanning the crowd discreetly, looking for the familiar golden blonde hair in a ballerina bun over the rim of her champagne glass.

“Can you make it any more obvious?” Liadrin scoffed, knocking back her champagne with no remorse.

“Huh?”

“I saw you with that blonde like, five minutes ago. You were practically undressing her with your eyes, Sylvanas.” Liadrin sighed, annoyed.

Sylvanas watched her pout, “Someone jealous?”

Liadrin dropped her gaze, “Maybe.” She murmured.

Sylvanas swigged her champagne, the glass making a knocking sound as the base of the stem hit the table. She took Liadrin’s chin in her hands and thumbed gently over her bottom lip, “Don’t be jealous, You are still my favourite red head on or off camera. Besides, I know you love ‘The D’ too much.”

Liadrin playfully batted Sylvanas’s grip away, laughing, “You have a point there. Your toys are not enough to fully satisfy me for long.” Liadrin sneered, flinging her red waves over her shoulder at Sylvanas. “But mind you, your tongue is on an entirely different level.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes, grabbed her clutch purse from beside the champagne glass and followed Liadrin. As she walked past the curtains of the press and into the venue to take their allocated seats, she could see Jaina and her boy toy interviewing other stars and the lion boy throwing himself at a range of Sylvanas’s male colleagues, so to speak. Sylvanas stopped dead. Jaina was part of the media she despised. Carefully choosing her questions she could hear Jaina from behind the half wall of black and orange roses. Seeing Jaina, realising she would be part of the problem that hounded her daily and wouldn’t let her sleep soundly, or without security in her own home on the hills. It was like a swift punch to the stomach. She could feel herself staring daggers into Jaina’s bare and flawless back. Could feel her frown darkening as her own grey eyes turned stormy.

Sylvanas could feel a tug at her arm and shook her head, Liadrin handed her a glass of bubbly and motioned for her to come over to her seat. As Sylvanas started to walk down the long set of stairs to the row of seats she glanced over her shoulder and caught Jaina staring at her. Sylvanas threw Jaina a very intense, hot glare and turned her back as she sat down. Sylvanas played with the back of Liadrin’s exposed neck, tracing the circles of her diamond necklace onto her skin. Sylvanas could feel Jaina’s blazing stare burn into every single pore she had like molten lava. Sylvanas delighted in the moment and a smirk of all fangs graced her mouth.

“What are you smirking at?” Liadrin asked, her eyebrow raised and a curious narrow of her beautiful eyes. Liadrin extended a hand and played with the ends of Sylvanas’s hair, bending and twiddling it between her fingers.

Sylvanas’s eyes slid to her right, from the corners she could see Jaina and her lion boy taking their seats in the press section. Jaina’s eyes never left Sylvanas. “Nothing to worry your pretty little head about.” She hummed, and returned to her usual lounged posture, relaxing in her chair and playing with the back of Liadrin’s neck.

Sylvanas with her collection of awards in her arms while struggling to contain them. She stepped proudly onto the red carpet, into the blinding flashes of the cameras from every single angle. She laughed vivaciously, turning this way and then that way, making sure they got every corner, every inch. Sylvanas walked off the carpet after a long time hogging the spotlight and onto another, flanked with reporters and article writers for every online website you could think of. She let Nathanos take her awards so she could take pictures with the fans waving at her and give her interviews. A cute blonde halted her walk, standing in front of her she stared down unimpressed by Jaina’s sudden intrusion. Caught off guard, she swallowed and kept her composure.

“So, as a highly ranked star Sylvanas, was that red head seated beside you your latest squeeze?” Jaina asked, her voice feigning innocence; her eyes blazing.

Sylvanas tried to sidestep past Jaina but Jaina was quick and blocked her footing, standing in front of her, “Are you a single pringle and ready to mingle? Are you off the market?”

Another attempt to sidestep.

Another attempt blocked.

“What does the red headed squeeze think of your career in porn? Are you allowed to have a private relationship outside of your contracted career?”

Sylvanas chuckled lightly and flicked her long hair over her shoulder, pushing her frustration and agitation for this damn cute ass blonde aside. “Well aren’t you forward!” Sylvanas smirked wickedly, she knew she had stirred something in Jaina. Jealousy rearing it’s green eyed monster in the blonde. She had her boy-toy though. Sylvanas shrugged, “Maybe yes. Maybe not.” Jaina’s brow wrinkled. Sylvanas watched Jaina start to recoil and flush with embarrassment at her sudden jump into the deep end. She leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “Many have tried to find out about my personal life, my history outside of porn and many have failed. You will never know Jaina. I don’t appreciate being caught off guard. Now, go back to your day job of hounding other vanilla celebrities. You don’t belong in my world. You are just something fun to play with.” Sylvanas brushed her lips along the hidden side of Jaina’s jaw. She hummed at the small whimper Jaina made.

Sylvanas pulled back and straightened, her heals clicking on the temporary flooring. She could feel Jaina as she walked away, her cheeks aflame, her lips twisting into a snarl of annoyance. Jaina’s arms folded in a huff as if she had been scolded. Sylvanas regretted tormenting Jaina, but she couldn’t afford to allow someone from the media into her private life. Yes, her career was always over exposed, videos leaked everywhere, videos stolen and reported and taken down daily. A battle with the gram for explicit pictures for self-promotion. She had sacrificed in some people’s eyes , with doing porn, a right to some privacy just by putting herself fully out there. But she clung to what little private moments she could, leaving it up to the imagination. Most of all, she had been burned before and she needed to protect herself.

And as she closed the private car door, she demanded to Nathanos to take her to McDonalds so she could drown her inner sorrows in copious amounts of cheeseburgers. She would rather Alleria kick her ass at the gym the next day than have Jaina’s luscious pout taunt her in her mind.

* * *

Sylvanas flopped down onto the mat, exhausted. Alleria stood and towered over her, clearly unimpressed by the shake of her head and the folding of her arms. Her foot tapped the mat impatiently. Sylvanas groaned and pushed herself up on her elbows, “Don’t kick my ass. We have been at this for 3 hours now.” She mumbled pathetically, giving her sister the puppy eyes.

Alleria sighed heavily through her nostrils, leaning forward with her hands resting and digging into Sylvanas’s knees, “You had 4 double cheeseburgers and fries last night, didn’t you?” Alleria accused, the gleam in her eye relentless.

Sylvanas shrugged slightly, “Maybe. Wait- How did you guess?”

“You are sluggish as hell! ” Alleria pulled Sylvanas’s feet, lifting her ass up off the floor and kicked it hard. “I can smell the big mac sauce on you Sylvanas!”

“OW!”

“Get up and give me 60 -times by- three- deadlifts!” Alleria threw her legs from her grip and kneeled down to Sylvanas’s sour and sorry face, “And don’t think I’m done with you yet. You got to work for your body Sylvanas, its your career. It wont fall into your lap. You need to take better care of it.”

Sylvanas accepted the hand that Alleria held out to pull her up, walking over and lifting the kettle bell she squatted down and started to lift, “I guess I shouldn’t tell you about the copious amounts of champagne I had and the extra large chocolate shake after….” She grinned.

“You had what!?” Alleria gasped, feigning a scandalised surprise. She tutted, “You can do an extra 20 then for that.”

Sylvanas groaned, “Come on Alleria!”

“You only binge on Mc Donald’s when you’re upset. Spill it sister. Or am I going to have to make you run around the block 10 times? ” Alleria quirked an eyebrow and started setting out the gym equipment for Sylvanas’s next work out. There was amusement in her voice.

Sylvanas scrunched her face up in agony at the pull on her ab area, straining her voice she managed to mutter “Someone I met was just grating on me.”

Alleria laughed, “You _never_ let people get you. What’s so special about this one then?”, tightening the resistance band around the metal frame.

Sylvanas set the kettle bell down and pressed her hands on her knees, breathing heavily; her abs feeling like reinforced steel. She straightened, gulping from her water bottle as the sweat glistened from her body, “I don’t know. I think that’s the problem. She is your typical dumb blonde material. There is something I can’t put my finger on, something in me got jealous of her boy toy hanging off of her arm.” Sylvanas paused and gently tapped her finger on her lips, thinking, “With a very peachy ass mind you.”

Alleria stopped, turning to Sylvanas and with a serious look in her blue eyes that made Sylvanas’s stomach drop, she could already tell she was going to get a warning, “Be careful Sylvanas. Remember the last time this happened. You near lost your career.”

“I haven’t told you the best part.” Sylvanas leaned against the metal frame of a weight machine, welcoming its cool touch on her burning hot skin, “I walked past her to take my seat, I certainly got a shock. She works for the media.”

Alleria sighed and groaned in frustration while pinching the bridge of her nose, “I feel a migraine coming on again with this. Sylvanas, please just be careful.”

“Me and you both.”

* * *

“Ms Whisperand will see you now Jaina, darling.” Shandris said from above her desk.

Jaina nodded and entered the office slowly, seeing the black chair that reminded her of a heavy throne turn slowly. She swallowed hard; her boss was a bitch at the best of times, but she had a cunning smile that Jaina couldn’t put her finger on. Her boss was in a strangely good mood.

“Ah Jaina Proudmoore. I suppose you are wondering why I called you into my office.”

Jaina realised that wasn’t a question. She carefully pushed the black frames of her glasses up her face, she watched how Tyrande Whisperand rose royally from her throne in her high-rise office. Leaning casually against the grand and very, old, wooden, oak desk. Her black tailored suit screamed designer and power. The way it fit every inch of her skin, how her emerald hair was pinned in a very intricate braid and twisted up into a neat bun on her head, pulling at her forehead, making her facial features ever stricter. Her eyes unnerved Jaina, she felt like they could see into her very soul. They were such a light grey they almost looked like crystal.

Jaina nodded, “Maybe.” She murmured, gripping on hard to the notebook in her lap as she sat.

Tyrande considered Jaina for a moment with a hard stare, a slow smile spreading into the corners of her mouth, “I need you to do a job for me. I was impressed how ballsy you were with your interview of Sylvanas the other night.”

Jaina recounted the events, wishing not to remember the burning jealousy she felt when she saw Sylvanas’s hand at the back of that red -headed -bitch’s neck. But she had to remember that her job come first, that she would only be another notch on Sylvanas’s bed post. The elevator may have been a clear accident, but she knew who Sylvanas was there and then. She just had to play dumb for her job. A skill she had perfected. She always made sure she did her research.

“You have my attention.” Jaina smiled.

Tyrande’s smile grew wider and she turned and sat back in her throne, crossing her leg over the other and resting her elbows on the knee, “I need you to befriend Sylvanas. No other media whether it be a paper or internet article has no idea about her personal life. I want to get the first scoop on it. She is very secretive, but I watched the footage Anduin captured from the other night. I caught her glancing towards you a hell of a lot. And think, Jaina, this could be the juicy story you have been waiting for. Something that could catapult you up there with the greats.” 

Jaina hadn’t realised she was now leaning forward with intrigue, anything to further her own career captured her interest. And even if Sylvanas was insufferable, she would give this a damn good try. Jaina didn’t need much time to consolidate with herself, “I’ll do it.” She stated firmly.

Tyrande leaned forward, “I’ve dealt with Sylvanas in the past, she is quite the character. She will be a challenge for you Jaina. I, however, think you are more than capable of rising to the occasion. Also, nice work falling out of the elevator like that at her feet. Fantastic timing.” Tyrande winked at Jaina.” You will be great one day Jaina.” Tyrande said with absolute delight and held out her hand which Jaina gladly took and firmly shook. “Shandris has the details already printed out, report back to me in 2 months. The company will take care of all your expenses, just forward the copies of the receipts to Shandris. She has your hotel details too.” 

“Yes, mam. I will. Thank you for this opportunity.” Jaina graciously blushed, standing and seeing herself out.

Making sure she was alone at all costs, telling Shandris not to let anyone in under any circumstances. Tyrande turned in her seat, to the wide, wall length windows of her office. Looking out over California. Leaning back, she regarded the hills which Sylvanas’s home rested upon, hidden by the thick layer of pine trees for her own privacy.

“I will have my revenge on you Sylvanas Windrunner.” 

Tyrande with a long and sharp talon of a finger reached for the pawn chess piece on her desk and moved it further to the other side. 

“And Jaina is the key.” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow these two are hot messes in the making!


	3. I Would Like You Better If You Took Off Your Clothes.

_California_

Sylvanas leaned closer to the mirror, the heat of the spotlights boiling as she powdered her nose. Making sure every last pore was filled. She fluffed her hair up, letting the thick bouncy curls fall Widley around her shoulders and down her back. She pushed herself from her vanity and slipped into a thin, black, lacy thong. Letting the straps snap against the tops of her ass cheeks. The sound of the elastic in them mimicking the sound of a satisfied spanking.

She quickly fastened the matching bralette, making sure her breasts were positioned right for the camera shots. Many of times she had considered a boob job, what with it being California and all, her pancakes however were one of her biggest sellers. Even though they compared to fried eggs, they gave her body great proportions. At least her ass she could work on in the gym. Slapping her own ass cheek with a satisfied smirk she pulled on her robe and fastened it loosely as a knock rapped on the door and a camera mans voice shouted, “Rolling in five!”

Sylvanas opened her door to the sweet laugh of that brat Valeera who liked to stage herself as “Red Lips.” Sylvanas couldn’t help but roll her eyes, she was gorgeous with legs that never ended, an ass that resembled a peach and tits that near gave her black eyes every time she bounced and fucked on her toys. But she had an attitude, which needed to be tamed. Sylvanas leaned against a camera set, her hand on her hip as she watched Valeera practically throw herself at Liadrin, who with her half-lidded eyes looked down at the elf pressed up against her fluttering her eyelashes at her.

Scoffing, Sylvanas was thankful that this threesome came with a fat pay-check. She had standards and Valeera was not on that high list of her standards, but she was an easy fuck, new to the game. No one had even come close to making her properly reach orgasm. She had always faked hers in the few videos she had done. Sylvanas felt her eyes narrow. She would make Valeera have an earth-shattering orgasm within fucking seconds. Liadrin, however was well worth the fuck.

Watching how Valeera’s tight and young body moved and danced about the set, how she purposely bent over, spreading her legs for the men on set; like a little schoolgirl who had just dropped her pencil for all the boys to see. It threw Sylvanas back in a flash of camera lights to the award night. Where another golden blonde-haired devil had been quick to jump the gun and grill her on how Liadrin hung from her arm. It seemed that Liadrin almost enjoyed Valeera’s constant and bratty attention seeking. Sylvanas huffed, a noise that was akin to a small bark of laughter. She wondered for a quick moment how Jaina would fair under the burning spot-lights of the porn industry. How she would writhe and squirm beneath Sylvanas as she fucked her to new heights with everything, she had in her.

Sylvanas felt her fingers dance and toy with the lacey straps of her thong around her hips, shrugging the striped, pink, Victoria’s secret logoed robe from her shoulders; she gently padded over to the two elves practising their make out skills. Sylvanas glanced towards Lorthremar and winked, signalling for the cameras to start rolling. She wanted to make them as comfortable as ever as getting each other off in front of several cameras could be nerve wrecking, no matter how long you were in the business for. Sylvanas took Valeera’s chin between her thumb and finger gently, ever so softly she let her gaze linger into her emerald eyes. Flushed with an aura of wanting, of a heavy need swimming in those eyes. Oh, to be that young again in this business. Sylvanas was by no means old, at 25 she had already built an empire, she was one of the lucky girls. But she had been destroyed on her way to the top. Valeera reminded her of that all too well.

Sylvanas brushed her lips against Valeera’s ear, ever so softly. She could hear Valeera’s breath catch in her throat and felt Liadrin’s hands stroke her toned arms, almost massaging the muscles in her shoulders, “If you need to stop, tell me. At any point. It doesn’t matter what Lor or any other fucker here says.” Sylvanas whispered quietly, knowing that the microphones couldn’t pick her voice up at the distance she was at. Valeera nodded and Sylvanas traced a line of kisses down Valeera’s neck, teasing her at the base of her collar bone. She threw her head back and let out a small whimper. Sylvanas grinned snidely against Valeera’s shoulder as she slipped her bra strap down and played with it, her grey gaze flickering up to see Liadrin and Valeera’s tongues in a dance. Liadrin being her usual tease with a swipe and a tug at the bottom lip with her fangs.

Sylvanas was content to let the script continue, they both seemed to be enjoying themselves with just kissing slowly. Sylvanas teased Valeera with letting her finger tips graze and almost tip toe up Valeera’s exposed spine tracing the curve down to the little dip at the base of her back where it met her ass, letting her tongue flick at it she earned a moan from Valeera.

Sylvanas hummed against her milky white skin, sending vibrations through Valeera. Making her shiver with desire, she broke the kiss roughly and gasped as Sylvanas’s lips moved up her spine and toyed with the clasp of her bra with her teeth.

“I’d like you so much better if we just took this right off!” Sylvanas sneered, unclasping the bra with her razor fangs.

Valeera gasped in surprise and wonder at how Sylvanas had learned that, she made a mental note to ask later, “Fuck! That’s so hot!” Valeera whimpered as Liadrin grazed her fangs at her neck, lightly nipping her.

Sylvanas smirked, her ego inflating, she gripped at Valeera’s breasts slowly kneading them like dough and pinching at the lovely pink buds that were her nipples, perky and plush.

“You like that baby?” Sylvanas whispered, her lips placing light and teasing kisses around the shell of Valeera’s ear.

Sylvanas playfully bounced Valeera’s tits up and down, teasingly and in a very kinky way slapped gently at her nipples. Sylvanas could see over Valeera’s shoulder that the unscripted move had not only caught her off guard but Sylvanas had procured a squirm of Valeera’s body, shuddering into a breathless and needy moan that begged her to do it all over again. No one in the crew made any motion to stop Sylvanas.

“Oooooo!” Liadrin grinned in delight as Sylvanas held Vallera’s tits from underneath to her, “I do love a juicy pair of tits!”

Liadrin bent over intentionally wiggling her ass for the cameras that circled them and slowly took a nipple in her mouth, teasing and giving gentle flicks with her tongue. Valeera was too distracted by the slick and velvet feel of Liadrin’s tongue to even notice Sylvanas’s hand attentively wondering down her stomach that was taught and rippling with shuddering moans. Passed the small line of silken, golden curls, carefully stroking her outer folds. Sylvanas smirked at how wet Valeera’s panties already were. The way her hips were jerking forward signalled she was close, and she hadn’t even been broken in yet.

_Child’s play_ , Sylvanas smirked to herself.

The sound of lace ripping snapped Valeera’s eyes wide open, she looked down the same time as Liadrin broke away from her hard nipples reluctantly. Following her gaze their eyes lowered half lidded down to a Sylvanas that had ripped Valeera’s panties off and was twirling them around her fingers, her face already between Valeera’s spread legs.

“oh sorry, did I interrupt?” Sylvanas sneered up, her eyes locked on Valeera’s.

“Fuck.” Liadrin breathed.

“Double fuck…” Valeera swallowed.

Valeera gulped at the wicked gleam in Sylvanas’s eyes, “Oh baby. If you’re too shy, then let me know!” Sylvanas breathed, her breath hot against Valeera’s swollen lips. She slowly flicked a finger through the folds, Valeera’s hips thrusted forward; her entire body spasming. Her moans growing louder as Liadrin toyed with her nipples again. Sylvanas licked the glistening wetness from her finger, Valeera whimpered with delight.

“Oh please touch me again…Please…..Please fuck me with your mouth!. “she wined.

Sylvanas laughed and launched herself for the cute little, pink pussy her lips had hidden. Giving her clit gentle flicks with her long tongue as her hands gripped and locked Valeera’s rolling hips down and in place. Valeera almost came on the spot as Sylvanas’s mouth sucked on her clit and assaulted her entrance with two eager fingers, slipping in and curling in a come-hither motion. Valeera was beside herself, her moans hard and loud; never faked. Her breathing quick and raspy. Her nails digging into Sylvanas’s scalp, Sylvanas revelled in the sting.

“Ohhhh, she’s going to come! Sylvanas should we let her come?” Liadrin giggled as she bit down on Valeera’s nipple, her hand giving her ass a hard spank, knowing it would leave a handprint lingering. Sylvanas hummed, her movements quickening. The hum of her reply sent a shock wave of vibrations through Valeera. Valeera came hard and practically screamed as pleasure so intense and blinding; washed over her. Shuddering into Liadrin’s shoulder. Sylvanas’s hand splayed against her stomach, trying to support her from falling forward as her body racked with shudders. Sylvanas didn’t pull away just yet, her eyes closed she worked Valeera through her come down. Valeera grabbed Liadrin and kissed her hungrily as she basked in her afterglow.

Sylvanas felt her scalp soften and Valeera’s grip loosen and turn into more of a light gathering of her hair, stroking softly. Sylvanas threw her head back and grinned with satisfaction, wiping the glistening liquid from her fangs with her fingertips, her eyes flickering towards the camera for dramatic effect, making sure it caught her from every angle. The laughter and enjoyment in her eyes died as soon as she saw the same pair of ocean blue eyes flare, staring uneasily back at her. The chewing of a bottom lip making Sylvanas’s hands twitch.

_“Fuck_!” Sylvanas hissed, pushing Valeera and Liadrin off her, scrambling in the silken sheets to her feet. Curse the damned sheets! _Silk of all fucking sheets!_ She needed to talk to Lorthremar about that later on as she near slipped and landed on her ass.

Valeera squealed as Liadrin fell into her, they looked on confused as Sylvanas and the rest of the crew were.

“Warcraft!” Sylvanas hissed, pushing hair from her face in a movement that screamed she was flustered and agitated. Even more furious with herself as she grabbed a robe and stormed over to the golden blonde with the pretty blue eyes standing behind Lorthremar. It was her safe word, and everyone scrambled around nervously. Lorthremar could be heard barking orders for a water break and resume filming in an hour.

“What the fuck on God’s earth are _you_ doing _here_!?” Sylvanas fumed, gripping Jaina’s arm and dragging the blonde into her dressing room, passing the stunned stares. “Better yet what mother-fucking-IDIOT let _you_ pass security!?” Sylvanas leaned against her door, her robe just about covering herself, falling open at every given opportunity. Sylvanas threw her hands to her hips and placed her foot on the door, blocking Jaina entirely from leaving. “In fact, how long have _you_ been standing _there_ for!?” Sylvanas couldn’t understand why Jaina didn’t seem bothered in the slightest by her constant questioning.

Sylvanas could feel her nostrils flaring, her hair flowing in a wild, silver fire around her. Her nails making half moons in her balled fists. It infuriated her even more when Jaina wouldn’t answer, her face a mask. She couldn’t read Jaina. Her eyes travelled down to the VIP pass that hung from Jaina’s belt loop around her jeans. She had connections; she must have had. She put Jaina’s name on every black- list-do-not-let-in with all security. And the Dark Ranger security was airtight. NDA’s and all that there too before any visitor entry. This was breaking her entire system, everything that protected Quel’Thalas Films and it’s stars.

“Well!?” Sylvanas huffed, “Or are you going to stand there like a fucking idiot? Was it Anya? She has a thing for blondes like you! Was it Kalira? She has always been soft! Was--”

“You really love the sound of your own voice, don’t you?” Jaina countered dryly, casually leaning against the edge of Sylvanas’s vanity, inspecting every bottle she got the chance to.

Sylvanas stared at her, blinking in utter confusion, shock and a range of mixed emotions. She noticed the sarcasm in her voice, if she hadn’t been shocked, she would have had some witty remark to cut her deep with. She noticed Jaina was wearing tight and super skinny jeans with rips in them. _Fuck._ Her loose and oversized California University jumper hanging from one shoulder. Exposing her lacy bralette strap _Clearly her boy toys sweater, but gods above did she look hot as fuck in it!_ Her hair in loose and scattered golden beachy waves. Her black frames of her glasses’ sliding down her nose every now and then. Those glasses gave Sylvanas naughty secretary vibes.

_Fuck, would she look good as a naughty secretary in one of my—Sylvanas what the actual fuck are you thinking!? SNAP OUT OF IT!_

Sylvanas shook her head, rubbing at her temples. Jaina was fully aware of Sylvanas’s naked form beneath her robe and Sylvanas caught Jaina’s quick glance at the sweat glistening down her toned chest. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, her eyes glowing with anger at the fact Jaina seemed to make herself at home, so casual and controlled and completely stalling at answering her questions. Sylvanas scowled as Jaina grinned.

“Nice set you have here. These lights must have been expensive as fuck.” Jaina noticed, lightly touching them. “And your styling products….. Aussie? Really? I never had you down for the beachy vibe. Oh, what a surprise a Tiffany and Co box!” Jaina nodded in it’s direction, her finger tips grazing the edges of the white ribbons wrapped around the box. Sylvanas bit down on her lip, that was for Liadrin and Valeera. She loved to spoil her co-workers as a thanks. She didn’t have to explain herself to Jaina. She grimaced, tolerating her presence as much as she could.

Sylvanas titled her head to the side, her mouth falling open as Jaina pulled slowly on the white ribbon. _She could talk about light bulbs and hair products—blue boxes and fucking light bulb of all things but not answer her god damned questions!?_

_“Jaina, what are you doing here!?”_

“I thought I would come and see _what you really do_ , Sylvanas. Anduin has…. connections.” Jaina smirked, her eyes glowing with a HA-FUCK-YOU Glow.

Sylvanas grumbled, making a note of ordering her assistant Nathanos to seek out these ‘connections’ and destroy them for everything they were worth. “You have seen, now leave.” She motioned to the door, until a smirk spread Widley across her face. “Unless you want me to make you come with my excellent mouth?” She could have some fun, at least.

“I can’t, you’re blocking the door way, besides….. I have seen your videos. They’re faking their orgasms—you aren’t that talented with that mouth of yours. Plus, now we have pleasantries out of the way, I thought we could go for a coffee.” Jaina lounged in her chair by her vanity, swinging around in it ass if she were a villain from a movie. But this wasn’t a movie, this was Sylvanas’s life, her empire, her baby. She couldn’t let a cute blonde with the prettiest eyes she had ever seen ruin that.

“ _Coffee?_ ” Sylvanas asked slowly, “You interrupt a filming scene for….’ _coffee_ ’ ?”

Jaina shrugged, nodding innocently, “The girl at the front desk said you would be done by now.” Jaina inspected her nails, picking at her cuticles as if she were bored of this conversation.

Sylvanas pinched at her forehead, she couldn’t believe what she was about to say and even when it fell from her lips, she still refused to believe she had said it, this didn’t sound like her at all. “Give me an hour.”


	4. What I Would Do To You.

_California_

Sylvanas ran a quick hand through her hair, dragging it to the back of her neck, resting it there as she quirked an eyebrow at Jaina. Her answer had clearly caught Jaina off guard, under the bright spotlights of her mirror she couldn’t reign her surprise in. With Jaina’s short lift of her brows and the soft parting of her mouth in an “Oh..” that she hadn’t accounted for happening. Sylvanas folded her arms, the hum that vibrated from the back of her throat akin to a quiet and cunning laugh. Her stance, her entire being had changed from furious to having a small plan in the back of her mind on how to deal with this little brat. Her ears that were pressed so flatly to her skull, now shifted and twitched, completely amused, the tips dusting with a light shade of blush pink.

Sylvanas sauntered over to Jaina like a cat stalking its prey, slowly bending down to Jaina. Even giving a little wiggle of her pert ass. Sylvanas gripped the arms of the chair Jaina sat in, swivelling her around to face Sylvanas. Completely trapped, like a bird in a cage. Sylvanas had just caught the canary and it, fucking, showed. Jaina refused to shrink back from Sylvanas, Sylvanas knew Jaina could feel her own hairbrush against Jaina’s face as it curtained them from any prying eyes. Sylvanas, if she wasn’t mistaken, caught Jaina leaning more into her, more forward. Those full doll lips coming too close to her own. Sylvanas bit softly at her own lip without realising it. This little, fucking, brat knew how to provoke a reaction in her. Sylvanas didn’t like it. She needed to get rid of Jaina as soon as she could.

Sylvanas shifted and crossed her ankle in front of the other, catching Jaina’s nervous side glance into the mirror; gaining full view of Sylvanas’s ass, the curve that exposed her—Jaina swallowed, hard. Turning her gaze back to Sylvanas hovering over her, Sylvanas bore her fangs in a half smirk, half grin as she heard a small gasp catch in Jaina’s throat. The glare of the spotlights making her already ultra-white fangs wink at Jaina. She could see a faint blush creep into Jaina’s neck, up to her cheeks as Sylvanas felt her robe loosen and expose one shoulder, with an insightful view of her small breast. The nipple hard with the slight chill in temperature of the room, the fragile dangling of a small diamond chain from the same nipple fading into view. But none the less she knew Jaina was having a hard time concentrating on her face.

She took Jaina’s small chin in her thumb and fore finger, staring down at her through half lidded eyes. Jaina really was a vision dressed down, her facial beauty was something so many of the girls tried hard to achieve with make up or plastic surgery in California. Daring to lean so close her lips almost brushed Jaina’s, instead passing up those thick and doll like lips but going for her ear. Kissing the outer shell. Sylvanas found human ears interesting, the way they were so small and cute.

“Hell would sooner freeze over before I go for coffee with you. Now, get. Off. My. Set.” Sylvanas hissed and gentle nipped at Jaina’s ear. Making her jump. There was no malice, just frustration. Sylvanas needed to show who was in charge.

“You really are pretty” as she stroked Jaina’s soft hair behind her ear, letting her fingers wonder down her neck “Shame really….” Sylvanas caught Jaina’s inquisitive raise of the eyebrow and the sharp intake of breath to snap back a retort. But Sylvanas moved in with her cat like reflexes before Jaina could say anything stupid, “ Your mouth around my cock would make for a beautiful shot.” Jaina frowned, following Sylvanas’s side glance at the dildo attached to the harness on the side by her lingerie hanging up. Sylvanas moved to pull away but Jaina’s sudden grip around her wrist stopped her. Sylvanas looked down and saw the blue flames flash in her eyes. A warning.

“And _that_ robe would look stunning on _my bedroom floor_. Or with _your_ hands bound in it behind _your_ back.” Jaina countered back, giving a swift lift of her eyebrows and a cute smile. But those eyes, those blue pools blazed a furious blue fire. Sylvanas couldn’t help but lose herself in them. The challenge in them was tempting but, once tasted she would be the red wine stain forever painted on Sylvanas’s lips. And everyone knew red wine stains were a bitch to get out.

Sylvanas cleared her throat, almost choking at the Jaina’s sudden revelation. A little bondage play never hurt anyone and Sylvanas was an absolute expert at it. But this innocent little blonde had come for her. Maybe in time she would come for her, but she loved to toy with her prey first. She didn’t, however, expect that to come from Jaina.

_This fucking brat is trying to fuck with me…. Two can play at this fucking game._

Sylvanas pried Jaina’s stubborn fingers from her wrist and pinched the side of her cheek, winking and making a clicking sound with her tongue. She tightened her robe at the belt as she turned and walked back over to the stage door. Holding it open for Jaina, nodding with her head to the outside world. She chuckled softly to herself as she saw Jaina fussing over the shell of the ear she had nipped with her fangs, her bite still stinging.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes “When you are quite done being a Brat.” She sighed and glanced out to the set, where everyone had started to assemble again. Reminding her of her place and everything she had built from the ground up. “Remember what I said before, Jaina. You don’t belong in my world.”

By this point Jaina leaned further back into the chair, lounging with her arms folded and legs crossed over the other. Her face was bright as she let her black frames fall down her nose again, glancing over them. Sylvanas cursed Jaina inwardly, images of what could possibly be flashed in a race through Sylvanas’s head. Images of fucking Jaina with just those glasses on. On or off camera. She hadn’t realised she had been biting down on her lip to still the wetness growing between her legs.

“Besides, I wouldn’t be the one tied up.” Sylvanas sneered.

“Oh, I know that. But I ain’t leaving until you say yes to at least one coffee.” Jaina said, with a tongue in cheek tone.

Sylvanas frowned at Jaina changing the subject again, she was too persistent for her liking but then again, she was a ‘journalist’. The nicer and more polite term to call the snake-in-the-grass-press that sold her out beforehand. She couldn’t afford this time for herself to be caught in that whirlwind frenzy again. Collecting herself and regaining her composure she asked, “And what makes you think I even have the time to go for coffee?”

Jaina shrugged simply, her fingers tracing the edges of the white ribbon again, “Maybe I have a few things to discuss with you.” Sylvanas caught a cheeky grin flash on her lips. Blink and she might have missed it.

“What could you possibly have to discuss with me? You don’t know me Jaina.” Sylvanas sighed and rubbed at her face. She glanced in the direction of her security that was now in her line of sight. A bouncer, Stitches stalked closer to Sylvanas in the doorway. He was as thick as mashed potato but good at his job, a burley man, fat and funny at the best of times. “The answer to that is a fucking no, Jaina. Now get off my set.”

Jaina opened her mouth to speak but got cut short when Sylvanas nodded towards stitches and side stepped out of the doorway, “I leave this to you Stitches.”

“ **Boss**!”

Sylvanas smirked as Stitches ran in, her bottles tremblingon her vanity at the thump of his step and picked Jaina up with ease and slung her over his shoulder. She squealed and tried struggling but his single hand had her waist gripped in place.

“Hey put me down!”

“Sylvanas!”

“Sorry flower, **Boss Lady** wants you gone. **Boss Lady** gets what she wants!”

Sylvanas undone her robe and sashayed back over to a very willing and waiting Valeera and Liadrin, settling back down onto the bed as they tended to her, worshipping her, Liadrin settling down between her muscular thighs and Valeera lowering herself onto Sylvanas’s face. Sylvanas sighed peacefully at the sight of Valeera’s pink pussy. Running a gentle finger between her folds, licking the glistening liquid dribbling down her finger. Catching her breath in the back of her throat and arching her back as she felt Liadrin's lips kiss at her own clit. Sylvanas squeezed at Valeera's peachy ass and forced her forward into her mouth. Sylvanas flicked her tongue out at Valeera's budding clit and continued to tease Valeera with the image of Jaina in just those glasses on her mind.

Sylvanas laid in the warm tub, surrounded by bubbles floating and popping in the air of her hotel bathroom. She had decided a long soak would wash off the stress of the day. To Jaina intruding on her work, to giving Valeera and Liadrin several orgasms, to Alleria pounding her ass at the gym earlier that night. Yet, the stress never stopped, even now Sylvanas’s could hear her phone constantly buzzing on the side of the sink as she flipped through a possible script that Alliance Productions had sent over to her. They had been pestering her management team for a collaboration for years. Ever since she first broke onto the scene at 18.

The only problem is that it involved Azshara. A vein, even more so than Sylvanas, woman. Who always got her own way. Would never settle for less and would destroy anyone in her path to get it. And, unfortunately Sylvanas was the end goal. Sylvanas dislike Azshara, her vanity, her faking orgasms left right and centre in her videos, her constant moaning that just screamed fake and made her cringe. However, Sylvanas always met with anyone she fucked first, she wondered if Azshara would agree to her terms if she was desired that badly. She was, however, a good name to have on her portfolio. Plus, the possible pay check wasn’t even worth it, she would have to have Nathanos iron that one out.

She huffed a laugh as her eyes scanned the script.

_Alliance Productions needs new script writers, whoever wrote this has no fucking idea. I hate set ups as fake as this one, argh! ‘ A naughty barmaid’ !? WTF am I now a tavern wench, Belore! This entire script was written by a man, it must have been! There is no timing in this script whatsoever to actually enjoy the fucking sex! Fucking hell!_

Throwing her head back onto the bath pillow she groaned as she flexed and stretched her muscles under the warm water, the water sloshing and slipping over the edges of the tub. She let out almost a girlish and impish squeal of delight at stretching. She scrunched up the copy of the script and threw it over to the bin, narrowly missing as it bounced off the rim.

_Argh, well that opportunity is obviously still a fucking big no! Azshara can get fucked, just not by my hand._

Sylvanas had just started to settle back down into the lavender scented water when she heard a strange ping. A ping that sounded like glass being tapped and then echoing like rocks skimming over water. She turned in the tub, to the view of her bag by the end of the bed, a second phone deep within it. She stared, blinking in disbelief for a moment. The ping sounded again.

_Only Alleria and Vereesa have that number…._

_And even then, they still call me on my work phone…._

Racking her brain for any answer.

_No one has that number…._

_Sylvanas, don’t be stupid! It’s probably just a mobile carrier service text!_

_Yeah…._

_That’s what it is…._

Yet, she side glanced at her work phone which had now gone strangely quiet.

She scrambled out of the tub, completely stark naked and dripping wet with suds sliding down her gleaming skin, she made her way quickly over with a curious gaze to her second phone in her bag. She stared at it in her hands, her thumb hesitating and hovering over the screen to unlock it. Her thoughts racing, what if something had happened to Vereesa? Alleria? They _never_ texted this number. Telling herself not to be stupid and full of anxiety she exhaled slowly, sitting on the edge of her bed, her hands shaking she swiped right, unlocking her phone and being greeted with the glaring and illuminated white screen of a _“Hey_ _😊 “._

Her perfectly trimmed brows furrowed, the spot between them wrinkling with question. _Who the fuck was this?_ She quickly punched in a text to Alleria and Vereesa in their group chat asking did they message her on a new number, two no’s came pinging back instantly. Her shoulders tensed. She couldn’t figure out who this was. The number ended in 86. Water dripped from her hair onto the screen, pooling into the edges of the case. The water a small reminder of earlier.

_Unless…._

_No…._

_It wasn’t possible…_

_This number was untraceable …_

And Sylvanas had made sure of that.

She decided to do some googling of her own.

 _“Who the fuck is this?”_ she tapped into the reply bar.

Minimizing the messages, she opened her more private Instagram app. She remembered seeing Jaina’s full name on her VIP pass. Typing in Jaina Proudmoore into Instagram she was greeted with millions of accounts under her thumb. Scrolling through she wasn’t met with a single picture of her legs for days-golden blonde brat. It was a stupid thought, but she just had this gut feeling; wrenching at her stomach that she couldn’t shake. Sylvanas added 86 next to the ‘Jaina Proudmoore’ and found the smiling blue pools looking back up at her.

 _“Fuck.”_ She breathed lightly, closing her eyes shut and opening them again.

The phone in her hand buzzed and pinged, startling her _, “Guess_ _😉 You’ll be fuming if you get it wrong! xx”_

_Oh, will I now? What a fucking little bitch of a brat! Proudmoore would end up over her knee if she wasn’t careful!_

Sylvanas tapped furiously into her phone.

_“Legs for days?”_

_“Maybe…xx.”_ They replied.

_“Ocean blue eyes?”_

Another reply,“ _Oh, you know how to compliment a woman! You were saying something about your very talented mouth earlier… xx”_

_What a total cock tease!_

_“It’s one of my many talents…_ _😉 and a bratty attitude who pouts when she doesn’t get her way?”_

_“You wound me :’(“_

_“That’s not all I would do to you, Proudmoore_.”

 _“Coffee_ _😊? I do need to talk to you! Honestly, hear me out! Xx ”_

_“Fine! For fuck sake you are persistent! Tomorrow @11. I have a clear afternoon.”_

_“Perfect! xx”_

_"Wear your glasses. Night. x"_


	5. Business is Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,  
> your love for this story gives me life!<3  
> Stay safe!  
> p.s all errors are mine as this is not beta read.

_** Before Jaina meets Sylvanas for coffee **_

Tyrande leaned back in her work chair, sighing as she pulled a skeleton key from the corner of her bra and unlocked the closest draw to her right. She tentatively lifted the files at the top of the pile, going directly for the royal, Alliance-blue coloured file. She pulled the file out from the draw marked ‘Classified; Jaina Proudmoore.’ She pressed the button on her desk to make sure she wouldn’t be disturbed. Satisfied she would be alone with her thoughts she opened the file and spread it out on her desk.

Skimming over a particular page that stated in capital bold letters ‘ **BACKGROUND CHECK.** ’ Tyrande hummed to herself as she read word for word. She had an idea while in Maiev’s bed, but she needed to check Jaina’s folder first, and there it was in black and white print.

“Fantastic!” She laughed to herself, a laugh that was deep with satisfaction, “Little Jaina Proudmoore, you just gave me the leverage I needed.” Tyrande rubbed her hands together in glee.

Scooping the papers up she tapped them together, quickly sliding them back into the folder, putting it in the draw and locking it back up. Slipping the skeleton key into her bra again where she knew it would always be safe. She stood and straightened out her pristine and virgin white suit, pressing the button for Shandris to send Jaina into her office.

Tyrande straightened and looked out onto the bay of San Francisco from her wall length windows. Her arms folded as she narrowed her eyes at one particularly secluded house in the hills, shaded by palm trees. In the reflection of the window she saw Jaina walk in, Tyrande quirked an eyebrow. Jaina wore tight leather-wet look leggings, a simple pair of black heals that elongated her legs that already could go on for days and a very low cut top that left nothing to the imagination with the lace of the bralette she wore underneath. Her shoulders at least were covered with a casual black blazer. Her hair was puffed back into a messy braid that fell over her shoulder and skimmed the tips of her left nipple, small strands framing her face and exposing the small and delicate piercings she had along the shell of her ear. She looked ready for a night out more than anything.

“Don’t you look attractive.” Tyrande purred, her eyes roaming Jaina up and down. If Jaina hadn’t been such a crucial piece in her plan she’d have had her way with her by now and ruined her.

“You want me to reign her in or not?” Jaina smirked as she took a seat before Tyrande’s desk. “I have coffee with her in an hour.”

Tyrande paused on that last note, she did want Jaina to reign Sylvanas in, indeed. Stilling her own smirk, she gently tapped the edges of her desk with her talon nails as she edged closer to Jaina, eventually coming to rest her hip against the corner of the desk. Towering over Jaina, Tyrande put one hand in the pocket of her finely tailored trousers, looking down at Jaina with her glowing white eyes.

“I’m going to make this quick, Jaina.” Tyrande started, unable to hide the grinning smile from her lips, “I have a proposition for you. You won’t get your story by just going for coffee and getting close to her as a friend.”

Jaina leaned back in her chair, her arm lounging over the back of it. She looked up at Tyrande

, completely sceptical of what was going to come next, “Okay….”

“The only way you will get closer to Sylvanas is to make her fall in love with you.” Tyrande said, bluntly.

Jaina’s eyebrows rose to her hair line, “You want me to sleep with her?” Jaina gasped, “Tyrande, what in Tides name?!”

“Hear me out. Making her fall in love with you doesn’t just include sleeping together. And at the end of the day it would be just sex. Tell her you want to take part in her little…. business transactions.” Tyrande grinned, rounding her desk and coming to sit in her throne like chair, watching Jaina with a curious gaze. Tyrande could see a whole new range of emotions flicker across Jaina’s face.

“You want me to do porn?” Jaina scoffed, her face a picture.

Tyrande shrugged, “Then you don’t want the $250,000 pay check that goes with it, plus any royalties from downloads it would generate along with the story of a life time.” Tyrande continued to flick through paperwork, feigning disinterest in Jaina in front of her. She hadn’t glanced at Jaina, but she knew she was contemplating it at the mention of the money. That it was enough to bail her family out of the debt her deceased alcoholic father left them in.

“Jaina, if you are not up to this— “Tyrande started, observing Jaina chew on her bottom lip.

“No—I—It’s just a lot to--take in” Jaina stammered, her eyes darting around the room. She knew her mother and brother could do with that money. Their father had left them in so much debt when he sold the family business and spent it on getting drunk like a sailor. How could she turn that down? It came with the biggest catch, she had everything to lose by turning this story down.

“I’ll do It.” Jaina sighed deeply, “But I’m doing it my way. It might take a month or two, she isn’t an easy elf to crack.”

“I’m sure she isn’t Jaina, but you are smart. You’ll figure her out in time.” Tyrande smiled, “I’ll have Shandris put the money into your account by the end of the week.” Tyrande sucked in a breath “And Jaina, don’t forget. It’s just sex.”

Jaina nodded and left the room chewing her bottom lip and fiddling with the loose threads of her blazer. As she smiled and made her way to the elevator her phone buzzed, looking down at her pocket she fumbled for the phone and blinked at the name. It was her mom.

“Hey Mom.”

“Jaina, darling you didn’t reply to my text messages are you okay? You aren’t in a ditch anywhere?”

Her mother’s panicked tone worried down the phone.

Jaina couldn’t help but smile like an imp at her mother’s worrying, “Mom I’m fine, sorry I was in a work meeting.” Her tone trailed off as she leaned against the wall of the lift, exhausted already. “Um Mom?” She had gotten used to lying to her Mom, just so she wouldn’t worry.

“Yes, honey?”

“I saved up enough money to—I’ll put it in your account Friday when I get paid.”

“Ja-Jaina , how?”

“I told you, I saved up. And this job pays really well so ….”

“Jaina,” She could hear her mother exhale deeply over the phone, the soft crackle making her chew her bottom lip to absolute shreds, “Are you sure? You have spent your whole life cleaning up your father’s mess I—I—”

“Mom, its fine. Trust me. Like I said, this job pays seriously well.” She lied; she couldn’t tell her Mom. Katherine was a proud woman as it was and had always refused any help or that Jaina wouldn’t get far in life. Jaina kept telling herself throughout her Mother’s chorus of thank you’s that this would be worth it. It was just a story and just sex after all. Hanging up after several’ I love you’s’ Jaina looked at the time, if she didn’t hop across town to Starbucks she would be late and ruin any chances.

“Taxi!”

Sylvanas lounged in the corner of the Starbucks that Jaina had texted her to meet at. Sunglasses on hiding her face behind her hair. Scrolling through her Instagram while sipping on a very, unnecessary, expensive coffee. Her nails tapping impatiently along the cardboard cover. Jaina had five minutes to be sat in the seat opposite her. Sylvanas sighed in annoyance and agitation as she scrolled and double tapped her co-stars photos.

There was something so boring about needing strangers constant approval, appraisal and love as the app liked to style itself. She was also getting fed up of having to create constant new accounts due to getting banned for showing the slightest hint of a nipple. Her breasts were her best feature on her body, perky and just the right size underneath a woman’s hand. Hence her choice of outfit, a strappy white top with a lacy bralette that her nipples could definitely be seen from underneath, a slouchy cardigan just about covered her shoulders and the tightest jeans she had that hung from the hips, teasing the straps of her thong. Complimented by black velvet thigh high boots.

The flash of ocean blue and the glint of golden blonde hair caught Sylvanas’s attention, dragging her eyes away from her phone and sharpening in on Jaina who now sat in front of her. She took her sunglasses off and slid them in between her breasts. Coffee in hand and a smirk gracing those lips that kept Sylvanas teeth clenched, her hand beneath the sheets and wide awake at night. Tapping her well-manicured hands on the table, completely distracted as her eyes roamed over Jaina. Drinking in the soft scent of passionflower and sea salt air. She smelled as divine as what a hot and sandy beach would smell, the dusting of pink sands and crystal blue waves crashed around in her head.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow when Jaina flopped in her seat looking forlorn and exhausted, dark circles starting to appear through her concealer, chewing on the inside of her cheek and a flash of something dark and unsure in those beautiful eyes. She had been over thinking something, Sylvanas observed. Wasting no time Jaina guzzled her coffee back and sighed with relief. Sylvanas spotted a drop of caramel syrup settling on Jaina’s bottom lip like a water drop on a petal. She leaned forward and thumbed on her own bottom lip, trying to fight the urge to reach out and swipe the caramel. Even taste it on Jaina’s lips. Her fingers twitched and she cleared her throat.

Jaina coloured vigorously, “Sorry, I haven’t had much sleep lately.”

Sylvanas tilted her head, wrapping her hands tightly around her coffee cup to still them from twitching.

_That wouldn’t do if you were with me. Sleep is vital. Belore above! That caramel is still there…._

“I know a few exercises that could make you sleep.” Sylvanas winked and smirked, her fangs making an appearance. She caught Jaina lowering her eyes onto them. “See something you like Proudmoore?”

“How did you know my last name?” Jaina asked, suddenly curious.

Sylvanas shrugged easily whilst sipping on her coffee, “I do my own research.”

“You don’t strike me as the type to get their hands dirty.” Jaina cut in, a glint in her eye. “I had assumed you to stay clear of that.”

Sylvanas laughed and relaxed in her chair, snaking her arm over the back. Her eyes never leaving the caramel on her bottom lip, “Careful Proudmoore, assume makes an ass out of you and me.” If Jaina didn’t think she did her own research—or at least had Nathanos do it for her she was incredibly wrong. After all, her career was to get her hands dirty. “You do realise I work in porn? Right? I like to background check everyone I encounter. It’s my job to make sure my hands are dirty.”

“Oh….” Jaina shifted in her chair, suddenly finding the table very interesting.

Sylvanas felt herself frown, she couldn’t work out if that was regret or guilt that paused on Jaina’s features, “Already regret meeting with me?” The question fell from Sylvanas’s lips before she could even stop it. She didn’t want to give Jaina any leverage but there was something that this blonde stirred. She looked on at Jaina with interest.

Jaina’s attention snapped up at that, “Oh! No! Act-actually I-I’ve been thinking…..” Jaina shifted and crossed a leg over the other. Sylvanas noticed the leather look leggings.

Fuck!

“Continue.” She murmured, gritting her teeth and pulling her eyes away from the legs for days.

_That bralette……Is that…….a nipple piercing?_

“I have a…. Proposition for you.” Jaina grinned, coyly tucking stray strands of hair behind her ear. Sylvanas’s eyes fell to the tattoo on her inner wrist. Small italic script read “Daddy” with a small anchor finishing it off.

_Cute, a daddy’s girl. Wonder in what kind of way…._

She had a feeling that she wouldn’t like where this was going, “I’m all ears.” Sylvanas smirked, “Quite literally.”

“Do you want to hear my proposal, or should I wipe that pretty smirk from your face? ” Jaina huffed, sitting back upright in her chair and folding her arms across her chest.

Sylvanas leaned forward pressing her arms into the table, “Oh, I would very much love to hear both. I hear Kul’tiran’s are good with their fists. ” A smirk and a glint of her fangs was enough to earn her a scoff and an eyeroll from Jaina, “Did you just roll your eyes at me?” Sylvanas’s tone was smooth and silky. She knew Jaina could practically feel arousal course through her skin, it was obvious by how Jaina’s nails dug into her arms and how colour creeped up into her face from her neck. She was practically glowing. Like an elf to the lure of arcane magic. The last person to roll their eyes at Sylvanas earned them a good fucking.

Jaina huffed a noise that wasn’t quite frustration but not a laugh, “I wonder how you will take it.”

“I can take it in many ways, Proudmoore.” Sylvanas said, observing her nails. If she didn’t tell her this business venture soon, she’d die of boredom. “Only one way to find out.”

“That I am not doubting.” Jaina smiled and cleared her throat and kept her voice steady, “What would you say to me …. offering my services? Dipping into your world. So, to speak.”

Sylvanas felt her mouth drop open, that she wasn’t expecting. She knew she gaped for a few minutes, blinking madly at Jaina. She knew Jaina was grinning like an idiot. Like the cat that caught the canary. Like the woman that caught Sylvanas Windrunner off guard. Sylvanas tried to form a coherent reply in her head. A range of emotions crashed together at once.

“Well, look at that. I made the famous Sylvanas speechless.”

Sylvanas choked on the coffee she didn’t even realise she was sipping on then, “Fuck, Proudmoore.”

“Cough it up, love. I’d love to fuck but I have standards.”

“No! Absolutely not!” Sylvanas snapped, finding her resolve, her sensibility. She slammed her coffee cup down onto the table, making Jaina jump. Sylvanas was content to ignore Jaina’s sly snipe at her. “You do realise how much I have had to work—How much the other girls and even men have had to work to get to here they are now in this industry?”

She watched Jaina shrug, about to reply until she cut her off, “You can’t just meet me for coffee and expect to waltz into this business. If it’s the money, It’s not a lot –”

“I don’t care about the money. I love sex. I get a kick from the thought of other people watching me for your information. Anything else is just a bonus.” Jaina hissed, returning Sylvanas’s fiery gaze.

Sylvanas restrained herself from snarling at the blonde. She couldn’t argue with that. Those were her own reasons for getting to where she was. She started to contemplate it. Maybe it was time for a new star to take the stage. Jaina could be useful. Her innocent appearance and girl-next-door- ways could make her and the business a hell of a lot of money in the armature category. The tattoo however would be a problem. It did cost a lot to face blur enough as it was.

Sylvanas exhaled slowly while pinching the bridge of her nose, “How many tattoos do you have? “she asked impatiently.

Jaina shrugged, “I don’t see how that’s relevant.” She said over the rim of her coffee cup.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at Jaina and withdrew her hand but not before she dragged it down her face in agitation. She wanted to laugh. This girl didn’t have a damned clue what she was trying to get herself into!

“It matters. It costs a lot to face blur, let alone blur tattoos in editing. This is just a massive example of how naive you are, Proudmoore.” Sylvanas hummed.

“You blur your own out all the time.” Jaina retorted quickly, almost hot headedly. “I have two.”

_Hmmmm, tattoos and possible piercings, alternative category too. This might work….if she behaves._

“I own the damn company!” Sylvanas snarled, her grey eyes hard and unmoving, “I can do whatever the hell I like! Have you thought this through Proudmoore? There are contracts, NDA’s involved…..”

“I already have my lawyer on standby ready to read through any documents and sign.” Jaina confirmed whilst briefly checking her phone. “I have though it all through. Once I’m in , I know I’m locked in.”

Sylvanas held her steady gaze and observed her with an interesting smile twitching on the corners of hr lips. She knew this was unchartered territory, knew this would end badly. So why on Belore’s earth was she considering it? Even if she did, she needed to keep Jaina Proudmoore in her corner.

“If I consider it you will play by the rules?” Sylvanas asked, her fingertips brushing up and down against her coffee cup. Teasing the lid with her nails, she knew Jaina was transfixed.

“I am sure we could hash these ‘rules’ out during the contract readings.” Jaina murmured, struggling to pull her eyes away from Sylvanas’s hands.

“I’ll consider it then—“Sylvanas started but got cut off by Jaina suddenly coming to light with a realisation that this was a real situation.

“Really?” Jaina asked, her peachy lips parting in a soft ‘oh’ shape.

Sylvanas nodded, “Belore help me, yes.” Sylvanas felt her ears twitch at the thought of Jaina underneath her.

But something changed in Sylvanas, something business like, “But first all contracts and everything aside I will be pairing you with The Brat to begin with. You need to work your way up.”

Jaina leaned forward and stroked the side of Sylvanas’s coffee cup, looking up through fluttering eye lashes “Can I not be paired with you instead?”

_Oh don’t give me that look missy…_

“Only those who earn their place get to play with me on camera.” Sylvanas laughed, giving Jaina a flash of lust in her eyes, checked her phone then trying to stand up and stretch her legs out before bending down to Jaina and invading her entire personal space. “I’m sure Valeera will make a fine meal out of you.” Sylvanas’s hands were either side of Jaina, completely trapping her in.

_That caramel is driving me insane…._

Sylvanas caught Jaina off guard, brushing her lips against hers and drinking the younger girl in. She let her tongue dart out and lick the caramel from Jaina’s lip. She pulled back with a smug look of satisfaction on her face, “Hmmmm Caramel.” She purred, dragging her hand from tucking the strays behind jaina’s ear down her neck, her shoulder, her arm. She watched Jaina colour from her neck to the roots of her hair, “Text me when you’re ready to set up a date for the signing. Oh, you will also need to come up with a sort of stage name. I’ll let you think on that one. Tah tah for now, Proudmoore.”


	6. catch contracts not feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am still alive !
> 
> I am finding it hard to balance a lot of things lately so that is why I have been absent. And a serious amount of writers block...
> 
> But here is a small chapter I have been working one for a while here and there.
> 
> I will update when I can to all fics.

Sylvanas pounded the dirt track, the quiet hills illuminated by the soft glow of the lights on the Golden gate bridge several miles away. She came to a small stop, breathing heavily bending over and resting her hands splayed out over her knees. Her blonde hair drenched with sweat. She could see the cracks in the sky, the early morning sunlight starting to creep through in the purple clouds. Sylvanas walked closer to the edge of the top of the hill, appreciating the view, the energy the sun gave off. Seeking the sun almost. She basked in its incandescence. She crossed her arms across her chest and wrapped herself in the ray of light.

Golden strands of hair sprung to mind as the sun hit her face. And soft alabaster skin with a dusting of freckles turned in front of her and gave her that know all smirk. Sylvanas closed her eyes and shook her head quickly. This was the whole point of her run, to forget the fact that Jaina and her had to hash out Jaina’s contract, her list of soft and hard limits. Something she wouldn’t admit she was intrigued to find out. She turned her back to the sun and started her jog, descending back to the glitz and glamour of the porn industry with Jaina still in mind.

Sylvanas barged through her hotel room, ripping her air pods from her ears and leaving them to scatter on the side. She tore her sports bra that was so heavily damp with sweat it was sticking to her. No matter how fast she ran she couldn’t get the image of Jaina’s hair, the caramel that tasted heavenly in the corner of her mouth from her mind. She could feel a familiar ache between her legs She shimmied out of her shorts and made a be-line for a long, hard and cold shower. Sylvanas let the water kiss her skin, run down her back as she tensed and hissed at the cold sting against her hot flesh. She put her hands on the back of her neck, grasping it tightly and trying to work out the kinks as she tilted her head from side to side.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the contracts peeking from their folder on her bedside. She had woken in the middle of the night and paced back and forth, like a ghost in the night as her mind unfolded on every word. Her eyes like red lasers, pinpointing every line, criticising it, tearing it apart. There was just something in the back of her mind, in the pit of her stomach telling her to be careful, to make sure every grey area was covered. Leaving no stone unturned. Covering her own back. This was an extensive contract, with a lucrative paycheck. She needed it to be iron tight.

The coldness and harsh sting made her shiver back into view as she glanced into the mirror across from her. She washed her hair quickly, standing drip drying she glanced around the bathroom for a towel. Grumbling at realising she had come in without a towel knowing it was early and the maids wouldn’t have replenished just yet. She shuddered as the cool air grazed her nipples and the absence of a towel left a sheen of water on her skin as she marched over to the walk-in closet and plucked a slim line pencil skirt and white blouse with a simple black lacy bra.

She hesitated for a moment as she lifted the black bra, her eye catching a glint of a dark burgundy purple colour. She pulled the draw and lifted the bra, her fangs making an appearance as she smirked. She threw the black one back in and sauntered out into her bedroom. She pulled the curtains open slightly to let the sunlight in, mainly because her room despite being constantly heated was cold. Never mind being an exhibitionist herself. She could hear her phone constantly vibrating knowing it would be her favourite hub requests and probably Lorthremar trying to schedule her next shoot. She purposely ignored them finding that Nathanos would pick them up straight away when he woke up. Her ears flattened a little as she briefly couldn’t resist checking her notifications and not seeing anything from Jaina. She had both numbers from their coffee date, if she could even call it that.

She pulled her skirt up and the zip at the back, knowing she wasn’t wearing underwear, to be very honest she liked it Fastened the clasp on her bra and pushed her boobs up and set her hands on her hips, pushing her chest out and observing herself in the mirror. She had forgotten how much this bra gave her a lift as she smirked to herself and pulled on her crisp white blouse knowing the purple of the bra would show and leaving three buttons undone. She’d Instagram that one later for her fans. In fact, a series in this lingerie wouldn’t go amiss either she thought absent minded.

She shook her platinum hair out and gathered it back into a smooth ponytail and flicked a coat of mascara on her eyelashes. Slipping into her class black louis Vuitton heels she looked every inch the businesswoman she had grown and nurtured herself to be. Smoothing her shirt out she gathered her contracts but froze, lost in her own thoughts. She had built this empire from the ground up, from absolutely nothing., She had gone from pills falling like diamonds from her mother’s purse, to crying a hole in her only coat, sticking with the gutter folk, a new and sick old, aged man or worse every night, being 16 with no place to go.

She shook her head and chastised herself, ‘ _we do not go there anymore Sylvanas.’_

Stuffing the contracts into her channel bag she stole one quick last glance in the mirror, seeing the 16-year-old she once was as a ghost staring back at her in the mirror. She turned her head and remembered why she had chosen to leave that all behind. Taking her vices in her hand she grabbed her tailored coat and made her way for the lift from her penthouse suite to the hotel lobby.

Nathanos was stood with two iPhone in hand, his fingers tapping and swiping away. She rolled her eyes, she had thrown her own cells into her bag and intended on ignoring them for the rest of the day, if it were so important, she knew the apple watch on her wrist would alert her if needs be. She strode over to him the heels clicking rhythmically, as if she were stalking prey. Her hips swaying to match, His head snapped up and he straightened to attention at the sound of her authority clicking in her heels.

They made an uncomfortable trip down the lobby in silence, Sylvanas had lost count at the number of times she rolled her eyes at Nathanos. He was in a sulk because there was something about the Proudmoore girl he couldn’t put his finger on that she refused to acknowledge. That she was trouble, and she had a sneaky nose about her. But Sylvanas at that point couldn’t stop thinking about running her hands through Proudmoore’s hair and kissing that face. A smirk crossed her lips, he would be horrified if she had her way, with everything she would do to Proudmoore.

He held the door open to the bustling streets, He eyed her curiously as she made a last attempt at checking to make sure all paperwork was there, even though, she knows Nathanos would have personally seen to it himself.

He opened the car door for her and Sylvanas caught the roll of his eyes as she slid inside the car, “Roll your eyes like that again Nathanos and you’ll be out of the job.” She muttered, sliding her glasses off her nose as she flicked through the contract.

Nathanos scoffed as he closed his own car door, “I don’t know why you are even entertaining the idea of hiring her.”

“People love blondes; besides she’s got a good figure. She could make us millions in the big, boobed department.” Sylvanas shrugged as she skimmed through the paragraphs before her.

“She just looks like she has something under her nose every time, as if she’s too good for anyone. I can’t put my finger on it, I just think she’s bad news. Plus, her nose is too straight.”

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow in his direction, he spread out his hands in defence of his accusation, “Her nose is too straight? Might be the only straight thing about her, never know. “Sylvanas went back to skimming through, “That’s the entire point of this meeting, see what she will do and not do. Girl on girl is more requested than straight.”

“Are you sure this is for the business and not just for you, Sylvanas?”

“OF course, Nathanos.”

“Hmmm, I know you. You have that look about you when you have seen fresh meat worthy of corrupting for your own pleasure.”

“Nathanos, how many times? She’s young, hot, attractive and blonde. She could potentially make the business more money than Valeera!” Sylvanas hid her own desire from her voice, she was used to acting and this mask wasn’t going to slip. Not Infront of him anyway.” Get over the fact I don’t fuck guys. “her ears flickered his way, and her eyes appeared sharp as a knife edge,

“Especially the help.”

Sylvanas sat with a grin on her face as she peered out into the busy streets of LA. She could see them bit they couldn’t see her. She had chosen a secluded room from the grand hotel she owned under a different name. Privacy outside of work was everything. And no one needed to know she was the extra savvy businesswoman who owned a property empire in secret on top of one of the world’s most lucrative porn companies. 

The flames of the electric fire flickered in the corner of Sylvanas’s eye as she sipped her double espresso and smoothed each contract out, not that there were any creases in it to begin with. She looked at her watch and her ears shot up at the sound of clicking heals on the hard glass floors outside the room.

Jaina was completely within her grasp and she was not about to let this one go.

She leaned forward her chin resting on her hand, a small and warm smile twitching at the corner of her lips at the obviously nervous Jaina Proudmoore. Her eyes roamed her entire being. Jaina was calm and trying to be business like. However, Sylvanas could see deep into those blue eyes that betrayed Jaina. Betrayed her nerves. Made her vulnerable.

Sylvanas rose gracefully, almost royal like. Her louis Vuitton’s clicking on the glass as she walked over to Jaina, she hid a smirk when she noticed Jaina never taking her eyes from her, pulled out the chair on the opposite end of the table for her and gestured for her to sit. Jaina raised her eyebrow and smoothed her dress out as she sat. She really did look pretty Sylvanas thought, a white sun dress with silver and a light blue threading accompanied. Her hair was braided and fell on her shoulder exposing the glowing skin on her neck. But as Sylvanas sat back down her eyes fixated on the anchor pendant hanging between her breasts.

There was suddenly a certain chill in the air.

_She’s not wearing a bra…. God fucking damn it._

_Sylvanas had to resist the urge to bite her lip and gripped the table._

“Are you always this formal?” Jaina smiled sweetly. “I have eyes”

That was enough to break her concentration, Sylvanas’s eyes forcefully met her own. “Apologies, can I just ask, and this may seem inappropriate, but it is in the contract. Are those…. real?”

Jaina laughed, and Sylvanas cursed herself for her own eagerness besting her, “Yes, Sylvanas. They are very much real. I would invite you to see for yourself, but you are possibly my future boss.”

Sylvanas did not like that this brat could leave her somewhat speechless from time to time. Sylvanas cleared her throat ungraciously and flicked over the title page, “Speaking of boss, down to business, shall we begin?”

_3 hours later…._

“Anal?” Sylvanas asked, her eyes looking over her reading glasses at Jaina and her hand close to crushing the red pen. Jaina had not made this easy.

“I wouldn’t say no entirely.” Jaina said. “In all honesty Sylvanas I’ve always had a vanilla sex experience.”

Sylvanas continued, “Anal plugs and beads?”

“Same answer” Jaina shrugged, sitting back in her chair.

“Bondage?” Sylvanas asked trying to shift the rising agitation.

Jaina tried not to laugh, “50 shades shit?!”

Sylvanas set her glasses down and pinched the bridge of her nose, “Vanilla is not going to make the money Jaina. If you want to do this, you need to rethink what you are willing to do. I say we take a break; we have been at this for a good 3 hours.” Sylvanas leaned back and rummaged in her bag for her phones and Jaina stood, trying to ignore the lift that Sylvanas’s bra gave her below that shirt.

But as Jaina went to pour herself a glass of water she felt her phone vibrate in her shoulder bag, withdrawing the phone she peered down, and her mouth dropped.

“I will pay you £100K and double whatever Sylvanas is offering you to do what Sylvanas wants you to do in that contract.” Jaina stared at her phone dumb struck.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes…sorry …. just…. a number I recognise but don’t entirely know.” Jaina said as she punched in her reply. Thinking of the debt her feather had left she bit her lip. “It’s probably Anduin messing around with me ...”

Jaina tucked away the phone and grabbed the water.

“Oh, that blonde guy you were with at the awards?” Sylvanas asked as she scrolled through her phone.

“Mm, he’s a bit of a practical joker.” It suddenly occurred to Jaina that Sylvanas’s lack of interest could be a cover up, “He is also very, very, very gay.”

Sylvanas quickly put her phone away and looked at Jaina curiously, “Really? I have an opening for a gay male porn star currently too.”

“Take it up with him, you’re here for me remember?” Jaina snapped, trying to hide the edge in her voice.

Jaina drank gladly and flicked through the contract, it seemed fair Sylvanas would take 10% commissions from any video sales, collabs etc and would promote endlessly. Jaina rolled her eyes at herself and took the pen and signed on the dotted line.

The scratching of the pen caught Sylvanas off-guard and she turned in her chair from reading her phone and cocked an eyebrow as the contract was slid towards her, signed and dated in the places it needed to be.

“Jaina- “

“No, You’re right. “Jaina nodded towards the contract. “Vanilla is not going to make the money. Not in the long road. I’ll do anything. But I have one condition.”

“And what is that Jaina? “ Sylvanas asked, leaning forward and resting her chin on her folded hands.

Jaina leaned forward, trying to match Sylvanas, “I don’t want to show my face. Below the nose fine but anything above is a hard limit.”

“You made that clear as crystal in previous conversations.” Sylvanas said bluntly.

Sylvanas studied Jaina carefully, considering the condition. Facial expressions were a game changer when it came to good porn. But it could work, her first no face porn star, there could be major marketing opportunities there. She had toyed with it a few times when a collaboration didn’t want to betray their own company but the money Sylvanas offered was too good. But her very own star, there could be possible no face opportunities, but filming and editing would cost a serious amount.

Sylvanas studied Jaina, she couldn’t put her finger on it but Jaina seemed sure. Her eyes spoke it. Sylvanas leaned forward and checked each signature carefully and signed her own on the line below.

“It’s a good thing I specialise in this area. Welcome to Model hub. Now all you need to do is decide a name-

“A name?” Jaina cut in with a raise of an eyebrow.

Sylvanas grinned, “You can’t possibly go into this with your real name if you want to keep your face hidden.”

“Hmmm, you have a good point.”

“It will be your brand, our brand, my brand. So, choose wisely, I will tell you if I do not like it. I may be your boss Jaina, but I am also there to take care of you and make sure you are comfortable. If you end up uncomfortable do not hesitate to tell me or Anya who will be there to tend to you on set.”

“Little star?” Jaina pondered out loud and then grimaced at how cringey that sounded, Sylvanas even picked up on her grimace and joined Jaina in that one.

“Belore, no! that is just cliché.”

“LA doll?”

“Jaina, this isn’t 2008 and msn.” Sylvanas rolled her eyes and dragged her hand along her face as she started slipping the contracts into their envelopes to be processed.

Jaina pouted and chewed on her inner cheek, “Ice princess?”

Sylvanas dead panned and exhaled slowly, “SERIOUSLY?! What are you, five?!”

“Fine!” Jaina huffed, “you pick one then if you are so clever!”

“No need to be so extravagant either, how about something just simple. Like…. I don’t know no face girl or something!” Sylvanas shrugged her shoulders and then froze and her eyes met with Jaina’s. She felt her own light bulb moment happen and shared the same lightening expression with Jaina.

“that’s it. No face girl.” Jaina squealed.

“We will have to get creative on how to hide your face. You start Monday at 6 am sharp, we need to get content premade and edited and your social media and websites set up. I’m giving you homework over the next four days. `make some amateur photo or video content with your phone. `they don’t need to be amazing, just make sure you show off your body in them and that the lighting is good.”

“This for your own personal collection so you can fit me in your little filing cabinet with all your other girls?”

“That a euphemism for another notch on my bedpost? Because Jaina, it takes more than this to get into my filing cabinet. Sylvanas grinned and gave a cheeky wink and collected the envelopes, sliding them into her brief case and rose. They walked out into the lobby, quiet and still secluded Sylvanas noticed a lock of hair had fallen Infront of Jaina’s face from her braid as they stopped, Sylvanas reached out and tucked it behind Jaina’s ear. She marvelled in the flush to Jaina’s cheeks. Sylvanas leaned forward and Jaina froze, she could feel Jaina’s breath hitch.

“Keep flushing like that and you’ll earn major bucks and followers.” Sylvanas Whispered into Jaina’s ear. Jaina felt her cheeks flame red hot as she watched Sylvanas get into her limo.

Jaina chucked her apartment keys in the room, not entirely sure where they fell in the dark, but she found her knees hitting her bed and flopped face down. She sighed into her mattress, muffled and exhausted. The things she did for debt. She rolled onto her back and stared aimlessly up into the ceiling as her stomach growled. She dragged herself up and shuffled into the kitchen. She still had boxes everywhere in her studio flat. She scoffed at the thought of trying to organise herself and opened the fridge and peered in past the flickering light, half-drunk bottles of water two eggs and a few slices of mana loaf.

I really need get myself together and do a food shop. She groaned inwardly as she reluctantly took the bread and ripped off the crusts and chewed. She took her phone from her bag and opened the message from Tyrande. She needed that money but was it really worthy sacrificing her dignity for. She knew she had signed the contract and was locked in for at least 2 years minimum. She had signed up to anything and everything, she wasn’t even sure if she 100% liked girls. Well, she pondered on that for a bit, she had had small fumbles and curious flings in college but nothing like filming herself with someone else. And for the whole entire world to see. She sighed heavily, one more day and the money would be in her account, she could pay off some of her father’s debt and get some food in and maybe pay one of her bills as she looked to the edge of the counter with piles of bills stacked up, unopened.

But those eyes and wondering what those lips fully tasted like…. Jaina let her mind drift off to escape reality momentarily. She wondered if her first scene would have Sylvanas even over seeing it. Would she feel some sort of jealousy seeing Jaina with another person? How those fangs would feel grazing and nipping at her neck…

Jaina had a thousand questions and curious wonders colliding with each other in her head. Her mind kept straying to what was beneath Sylvanas’s clothing from earlier. Her phone vibrating struck her like lightening and made her jump out of her skin. Dragging herself from her fantasies she groaned and looked down at her phone and felt her face instantly light up at the private number.

“Jaina, I know its late, but I need you to have dinner with me 6pm on Sunday night. I have some things I want to make sure you’re comfortable with before we start filming Monday. And we need to discuss social media like only phans etc. Sorry for the short notice. I will send a car to pick you up. You seemed distracted in our meeting; hope I didn’t scare you too much. Sylvanas xx.”

“Hi, no you didn’t scare me, and I did? lol You are very distracting, just saying.

Okay. Is it formal attire?” Jaina texted back eagerly, trying not to sound as if she had nothing better to do. Even though it sounded a tad ominous on Sylvanas’s part.

“No but wear that dress again. You looked cute in it. Xx”-Sylvanas

“I’ll see you Sunday night. Lol J xx”

“sweet dreams Jaina. S Xx”

Jaina grinned inwardly and grabbed her phone, leapt up and walked off into her bedroom to start her homework.

_What in Azeroth’s name was Only Phans anyway?_

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a random idea that i just had floating around for a while. This will be updated from time to time when I'm not working on my main fan fictions. Not too sure how many chapters this will have, just depends on how this little fan fic does. It will be a series as I have plenty of ideas floating about.
> 
> This isn't no fifty shades guys just going to put that there.


End file.
